


Diamond in the Rough

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: A phone call drags up unwanted feelings.





	Diamond in the Rough

Dean was blowing Cas, his length was hot and rigid in Dean’s mouth. Dean could smell the muskiness and taste the salty bitterness. Then there was a loud blast of Zeppelin. Dean was all for mood music but this was loud and made Dean uneasy.

Suddenly it was like Dean was moving through treacle and everything was grey. Dean opened his eyes and groaned, he could almost still taste the phantom flavor of Cas on his tongue. Reaching over Dean fumbled around on the nightstand until he found his phone.

“’ Lo.” He managed to grunt. 

“Dean?” It was Lisa, fuck.

Dean jumped out of bed stark naked and went to the bathroom, the only private place in Cas’ micro-apartment.

“Lisa,” Dean said, he didn’t want to do this now, or indeed ever. “What do you want?” Dean bit his lip; he realized how blunt that sounded.

“Dean,” Lisa wheedled, “Ben and I want you to come home.” Dean felt his head spin, 

“You want what now?” Dean bit out.

“I know I’ve made mistakes,” Dean snorted and butted in.

“A mistake is picking up the wrong coffee at the grocery store, it isn’t fucking another man for months, months, Lisa.”

Dean could hear her crying but he felt no sympathy. “Dean, please come home so we can talk about it. This is no reason to throw away all those years.”

“I’m going now Lisa, please don’t call again.” Dean hung up and sat on the toilet, his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe her gall, when the phone rang again Dean switched it off. He bet that that fancy lawyer had dumped her and now she wanted Dean back. He was always second best but this sucked. 

Dean washed his face and went back to bed. Cas was sitting up against the headboard. 

“Hey.” He said patting the bed next to him and Dean.

“That was Lisa.” Dean grumbled as he arranged himself in Cas’ arms, “She wants me back.”

“Of course she wants you back. Dean, you’re a wonderful person she probably realizes what she’s missing.” Cas said as his hand rubbed up and down Dean’s arm. 

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Lisa was better off with the lawyer, Dean tried to be a good person but he always failed. 

“Dean you have to have belief in yourself.” Cas turned Dean’s head until they were looking at each other. “Do you want to go back to Lisa?”

“Of course not,” Dean said aggrievedly.

“Dean, it’s not a failure to try again after infidelity. It doesn’t show weakness, in fact, it shows great strength of character.”

Dean felt cold. “Cas, do you want to me to go back. Leave you.” Dean almost shouted He felt acid bubble in his stomach. 

Cas stared at Dean, it was a bit disconcerting but then he moved in and kissed Dean on the cheek. “No I don’t want you to leave, but I don’t want to blackmail you into staying.”

“Are we fighting Cas?” Dean asked, he couldn’t deny that he felt annoyed that Cas was just willing to let him go, but by the same token he was grateful that Cas gave him a choice, even if there was no goddamn way Dean was leaving him.

“No Dean, we aren’t even having a disagreement.” Cas smooched Dean on the lips.

“Yeah well, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. I have been looking for a job so I can hopefully get a work visa. I’ve told Sam and he agrees that I need a new start.” Dean looked into Cas’ eyes trying to convey the fact that Cas was an important part of his new life.

A smile broke out on Cas’ face like the sun coming up over a stormy sea, and he moved in and kissed Dean again.

“I never plan on getting rid of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP challenge - destiel
> 
> They argue/fight. So this was a stretch. My Cas and Dean are still in the honeymoon phase so don't even have a small squabble!


End file.
